


Пять стадий

by Yoshimitaichou



Category: BioShock
Genre: F/F, Genderswap, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 09:52:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6324499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshimitaichou/pseuds/Yoshimitaichou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Меньше всего на свете Селия Кобб хотела вступать в конфликт с Гертой Родригес.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пять стадий

**Отрицание**

Когда студия наконец пустеет, Селия запирается и включает последнюю запись, которую ей, отчаянно краснея, принёс кто-то из молодняка буквально за час до закрытия. В наушниках стонет скрипка; неплохо, хотя могло бы быть лучше, если бы парень вкалывал, а не уделял музыке пару часов в день. Селия легко определяет, новичок ли перед ней: игра хорошая, но неуверенная.  
Все записи, которые попадают в студию, она делит на три категории: «Достойно маэстро», «Выйдет толк» и «Утиль». Скрипач попадает во вторую.  
За дверью шумит форт, и наушники — единственная защита от этого раздражающего гула.  
Селия устаёт от вечного праздника, который устраивает здесь Сандра Коэн, столь же талантливая, сколь и безумная. Вокруг неё — богема, истинные творцы, ради искусства способные даже на убийство, и Сандра — первая среди лучших, нервная и вспыльчивая, но неизменно притягательная. До встречи с ней Селия была уверена, что столкнётся с настоящей дивой, затянутой в алое платье-футляр, и вид худой женщины во фраке, явно сшитом на заказ, потряс её.  
Ученица Сандры Коэн — о таком Селия и мечтать не смела.  
Кроме неё, у маэстро учатся ещё трое. Марта Финнеган — скульптор от бога, крепко сбитая, высокая, немногословная. Кайли Фицпатрик — самая младшая из них, изящная, миниатюрная, талантливая пианистка с вечным румянцем на щеках и нелепыми яркими жилетками. Герта Родригес — раздражительная, диковатая, вечно уставшая — под глазами залегли тени, которые ничем не замаскируешь. Она тоже играет на фортепиано — но, конечно, совсем не так, как Фицпатрик.  
Родригес нравится Селии меньше других. С ней непросто поладить — и, если уж на то пошло, её непросто встретить в свободное время. Каждую минуту, когда Герта не играет, она проводит в стрип-клубе «Сады Евы». Ей очарованы и публика, и бармен: Герта пьёт наравне с мужчинами, свистит танцовщицам, сунув в рот два пальца, а иногда садится за инструмент, который явно установили специально для неё. Говорят, эти моменты редки — и потому особенно ценятся.  
Селия по таким местам не ходит.  
Она снимает наушники; за дверью громыхает музыка, далёкая от приятной — это из «Фортуны фараона», казино, где ежедневно просаживают тысячи долларов. Эти люди никогда не думают о последствиях. Иногда они приползают к ней под дверь побитыми псами, просят денег в долг, но убираются ни с чем.  
Кто-то дёргает ручку — раз, другой.  
— Денег нет! — раздражённо выплёвывает Селия. Не так давно она сумела признаться себе, что её желание сэкономить — особенно в Восторге, где доллары вообще не считают, — иногда выходит за пределы разумного. Может, это и неправильно, но уж лучше так, чем транжирить направо и налево. — Мы закрыты! Вы что, читать не умеете?  
— Это я.  
Распахивая дверь, Селия обнаруживает за ней Кайли Фицпатрик — зарёванную, с алыми пятнами на щеках и опухшими глазами. Она часто плачет: то маэстро придерётся, то кто-нибудь из пьяных любителей обыграть автомат распустит руки. В форте выживают только толстокожие, и иногда за Кайли тревожно.  
— Кто на этот раз? — спрашивает Селия, стараясь, чтобы её голос не звучал слишком устало. Фицпатрик привязалась к ней, не хотелось бы её обижать. — Я же говорила тебе держаться подальше от «Фортуны фараона». Там каждый второй или под плазмидами, или полбутылки вылакал, не меньше.  
— Герта, — всхлипывает Фицпатрик.  
— Так.  
— Сказала, что я ни на что не гожусь. Я всего раз сфальшивила!.. Просто растерялась, и всё, — она переминается с ноги на ногу, отводит взгляд, и весь её вид говорит о том, что больше всего на свете ей хочется куда-нибудь спрятаться. — Я просила не смеяться надо мной.  
— Просила, — повторяет Селия. — Ты просила Родригес.  
Это даже звучит абсурдно.  
Сама Родригес не отличается сговорчивостью и любовью к компромиссам: она не просит, а ставит перед фактом. Иногда сама маэстро не знает, как найти с ней общий язык.  
— Я думала, Герта послушает, — шмыгает носом Фицпатрик. — Я столько раз просила!..  
— А предыдущие «столько раз» она слушала?  
— Нет.  
— Ну вот видишь.  
Селия, не удержавшись, треплет и без того торчащие во все стороны кудри Фицпатрик, буйные и светлые. Такому миловидному созданию не место в форте. Её сожрут живьём вместе с костями, и вряд ли кто-нибудь о ней всплакнёт.  
Та принимается рыдать ещё горше, и Селия жалеет, что сняла наушники. Хочется выспаться и дать Родригес по лицу — хотя бы в качестве профилактики. А ещё лучше — держаться от этой бешеной подальше.

**Гнев**

— Ты же понимаешь, мотылёк, я не могу игнорировать её. Она хороша, — тянет маэстро, проводит холёной рукой по спине Селии, и у неё бегут мурашки. Сандра Коэн знает, как эффектно появиться и убедить любого в своей правоте. — Помнишь, зачем я здесь?  
— Чтобы создать в Восторге рай для творцов.  
— Именно! Тогда скажи мне, почему ты отказываешься записывать нашу прекрасную Герту?  
«Прекрасная Герта», которую маэстро отправила в студию, едва не разгромила её, и Селия пришла в ярость, увидев, как любая промашка делает Родригес неспособной выключить эмоции и включить голову. Мало того, что характер — дерьмо, так ещё и перфекционистка до мозга костей, при этом уверенная, что всё должно получиться безупречно с первой попытки. С такими невозможно работать.  
— Потому что она мне мешает, — честно отвечает Селия. — Она лезет в мою работу. Её задача — играть, и играть хорошо.  
— Никто не спорит, милая, — вздыхает маэстро с явным сочувствием. — Но ты всё-таки постарайся.  
Когда она уходит, снова возвращается Родригес — успевшая остыть, отдохнувшая, скользящая по Селии взглядом хозяйки жизни. Каждый её жест раздражает. Родригес думает, что талант — это пропуск в мир вседозволенности, и ведёт себя невыносимо. Надо было всё-таки дать ей в лицо, когда представилась возможность.  
— Салли, — произносит она с неохотой. — Прости, что так вспылила.  
— И ты меня прости, — выдавливает Селия.  
Извинения одинаково тяжело даются им обеим — но Селии, пожалуй, сложнее, потому что Родригес снова зовёт её этим идиотским сокращением, достойным малявки с косичками.  
Салли — имя школьницы, а не владелицы «Восторг Рекордс».  
Короткие тёмные волосы Родригес падают на лицо, и она постоянно встряхивает голову. Это тоже отвлекает — но не так, как абсолютное нежелание уважать чужое личное пространство. Заносчивая сука — думает, что может подходить вплотную, дышать в лицо виски, брать со стола всё, что пожелает. Такие не созданы для сотрудничества — какими бы талантливыми они ни были, характер обычно доводит их до смерти в одиночестве и бедности.  
Хочешь работать с людьми — умей под них прогнуться, это Селия уяснила ещё в детстве. Хочешь быть ученицей маэстро — повинуйся маэстро и записывай Герту Родригес.  
— Мне жаль, что так получилось, — добавляет та.  
Это так же нелепо, как её фальшивое спокойствие. Родригес остыла, это правда — но она мстительна и обидчива, и любая ссора с ней означает, что о мирной жизни в форте можно позабыть. Она не успокоится, пока не ткнёт острым под лопатку и не назовёт это «равноценным обменом».  
— Давай просто разберёмся с этим, — не выдерживает Селия. — Я от тебя не в восторге, ты от меня — тоже.  
— Я в Восторге, — ухмыляется Родригес. — И ты, если не заметила.  
— Ты меня поняла.  
— Разумеется.  
Если бы «разумеется» было пулей, Селия уже лежала бы на полу собственной студии с дыркой во лбу — но пока ей везёт, и Родригес принимается за работу, наконец-то заткнувшись.  
Играет она прекрасно, и Селия успевает забыть, кто именно сидит за фортепиано: её волнует только музыка. Неудивительно, что маэстро так ценит эту высокомерную девицу, пусть и редко говорит об этом. Она и правда хороша. Да, её манера исполнения — агрессивная, настойчивая, будто Родригес на ринге, а не за инструментом, — необычна, но это даже хорошо.  
Возможно, они смогут найти общий язык.  
— Заканчиваем, — говорит Селия спустя несколько часов, когда видит, что Родригес от усталости не попадает по клавишам. — Было неплохо.  
— Неплохо? Это было охуенно. Я об игре, конечно.  
Она поднимается из-за фортепиано с таким видом, будто сделала одолжение, появившись здесь, и стряхивает с пиджака пару невидимых пылинок. Родригес любит костюмы и даже на вечерах во «Флит-Холле» появляется только в них.  
Интересно, правило равноценного обмена работает только тогда, когда это выгодно ей?  
— Теперь ты должна мне, — говорит Селия.  
— И что же тебе нужно, Салли? — скалится Родригес, оборачиваясь.  
— Чтобы ты отъебалась от Фицпатрик.  
В студии повисает тяжёлая, напряжённая тишина — всего на миг. Заносчивая сука хохочет ей в лицо, выпрямляется, и в этот момент Селии кажется, будто она стала ниже ростом.  
— Малявка пусть сама за себя попросит, — отвечает Родригес. — Тебя это не касается.  
После неё в студии ещё долго пахнет мужским одеколоном — свежим, чуть резковатым.  
Они никогда не найдут общий язык.

**Торги**

Вчетвером они собираются редко — но если маэстро велит, нужно выполнять её просьбу. Совместные ужины, как считает Сандра Коэн, должны примирить их, но в итоге только ссорят ещё сильнее.  
Для Селии это — возможность узнать, чем занимаются остальные. В студии они говорят только о работе, поэтому личная жизнь неизменно остаётся за кадром. Ужин — другое дело. Каждый раз она приходит туда в хорошем настроении, а уходит, обрастая подробностями — важными и не очень, — и с трудом сдерживая желание пристрелить суку Родригес к чертям.  
Иногда ей кажется, что они могут выносить друг друга, и тогда она старается быть дружелюбной. Сегодня — самое время попробовать.  
— Мои мотыльки, — говорит маэстро, улыбаясь благосклонно и пьяно, — я так рада вас видеть. Очень жаль, что наш старый друг не смог посетить нас. Я давно приглашала его поужинать с нами, но каждый раз он находит всё новый повод отказаться.  
О том, что Сандра Коэн была любовницей самого Райана, не знает только идиот. Влюблённая, бесконечно преданная, маэстро кажется Селии слишком уязвимой. Нельзя так привязываться к людям — особенно к тем, кто находится на недосягаемой высоте, как создатель Восторга.  
— Спорим, он появляется здесь только для того, чтобы присунуть Джолин? — шепчет Родригес, толкая Селию в бок, и она досадливо морщится. Об этом тоже известно всем, но у остальных хватает ума не озвучивать.  
— Придержи язык.  
— Салли, да ты ханжа!  
— Ни в коем случае. Просто ты лезешь не в своё дело.  
— И зануда к тому же, — Родригес закуривает, и клубы дыма окутывают Селию, будто Алису, повстречавшую Гусеницу. Она — одна из немногих некурящих в форте и с трудом выносит эту вонь. — Жалкое зрелище.  
Под глазом у неё синяк, не имеющий ничего общего с усталостью. Селия слышала, что Родригес кому-то досадила и получила по заслугам. Человеку, который всё-таки поставил её на место, впору позавидовать.  
Искать счастливца долго не приходится: напротив них сидит Марта Финнеган со сбитыми костяшками, смотрит пристально, недружелюбно, и Селия понимает, что и без неё нашлось кому вступиться за Фицпатрик. Об этих двоих ходит множество слухов, и некоторые явно правдивы.  
— Нарвалась? — не удерживается Селия.  
— Ради всего святого, заткнись, — Родригес возвращает Марте взгляд, полный неприязни. — Хочешь себе такой же?  
От неё пахнет тем же одеколоном и табаком, она набрасывается на еду с таким аппетитом, будто видит её впервые за последние пару недель, и маэстро скользит по ней неодобрительным взглядом: куда только девались манеры?  
— Пошла ты.  
— Ого, у зануды есть клыки, — говорит Родригес и неожиданно улыбается. — Ну хоть что-то.  
Маэстро во главе стола рассуждает, как важно работать вместе, что они должны сделать для того, чтобы об их творениях узнал весь Восторг — а Селия думает, как же отсесть от Родригес так, чтобы никто не заметил. Её запах, слишком навязчивый и запоминающийся, вызывает желание вдохнуть аромат кофейных зёрен.  
Или нет.  
— Откуда я могла знать, что наша ледышка трахает малявку, — пожимает Родригес плечами. — Удар у неё что надо.  
— Об этом на каждом углу говорят.  
— А ты веришь всему, что говорят, Салли?  
— Нет. И не зови меня так, будь любезна, звучит ужасно.  
Глядя на неё, Селия немедленно раскаивается в том, что сказала: у Родригес на лице написано, что теперь она будет звать её именно так. И хорошо, если только она, а не весь форт.  
— …а также хотелось бы поблагодарить нашу дорогую Селию за безупречную работу, — пробивается маэстро сквозь её ядовитый шёпот. — Без твоих умений о нас не узнали бы за пределами форта, мотылёк. Спасибо.  
— Это вам спасибо за прекрасную возможность учиться у вас, — Селия старается быть учтивой, но чувствует, что глупо краснеет пятнами и выглядит не лучшим образом. Сандра Коэн явно выбрала не самый подходящий момент для выражения благодарности. — Рада, что могу помочь.  
Она ковыряется в тарелке с таким видом, будто не видела ничего интереснее своего стейка. Взгляд маэстро чувствуется кожей — но если и жжёт, то не так, как взгляд Родригес. Она завистлива и ненавидит, когда выделяют кого-то другого.  
— А ты ещё и подлиза.  
— Просто оставь меня в покое, — отвечает Селия, стараясь не меняться в лице.  
Стейк и правда неплох.

**Депрессия**

С того дня Герта Родригес делает всё возможное, чтобы превратить её жизнь в Ад, и Селия старается её избегать. Финнеган и Фицпатрик ходят по территории форта, переплетя пальцы, и игнорируют назойливый шёпот за спиной. Маэстро будто бы забывает об их существовании, почти не выбираясь из мастерской — Селия не сомневается, что та создаёт очередной шедевр, который войдёт в историю точно так же, как гимн Восторга.  
Что ж, хоть у кого-то всё складывается хорошо.  
Родригес заявляется в студию глубокой ночью, когда Селия прослушивает записи, присланные из других районов города — там тоже есть талантливые люди, желающие, чтобы их услышали. Некоторые мелодии сразу летят в «Утиль», а некоторые попадают в «Достойно маэстро».  
Только этой дряни тут не хватало.  
— Снова возишься с этим мусором? — бросает она вместо приветствия. — Они же безнадёжны.  
— Ты ничего не знаешь о вещах, которые пишут другие, — Селия старается не смотреть в её сторону. — Вот и не говори так.  
— Как будто что-то изменится, если я их прослушаю.  
Когда студию заполняет мелодия — пронзительная, выворачивающая наизнанку, чёткая и выверенная до последней ноты, — Родригес уважительно присвистывает и больше ничего не говорит. Она смотрит в стену, не шевелится, пока музыка не затихает, и Селия замечает, что в этот момент заносчивая сука кажется совсем другим человеком.  
— Ну вот видишь.  
Это дарит призрачное чувство удовлетворения.  
— Кто это прислал тебе? — наконец спрашивает она.  
— Один парень из «Синклер Делюкс».  
— Гость Августа?  
— Повар, работает на него, — хмыкает Селия.  
Родригес пытается сделать вид, что это её не удивляет, но получается так себе: такие, как она, обычно думают, что обслуживающий персонал даже читать не умеет. Это тоже раздражает. Или нет — Селия почти смирилась с тем, как она себя ведёт, попытки что-то изменить раз за разом сводятся к нулю.  
— Убедилась? А теперь уходи. Я хочу разобрать это до завтра.  
Вместо того, чтобы закрыть за собой дверь, Родригес оттирает её бедром, садится рядом, вслушивается в следующую мелодию. Из-под чёрного жилета выбивается галстук — узкая алая полоска.  
Она снова пила, и не нужно обладать экстраординарным обонянием, чтобы понять это.  
Герта Родригес — самое большое горе форта, самая серьёзная проблема и несомненная удача. Впрочем, насчёт последнего ещё нужно подумать, но вот у маэстро явно нет никаких сомнений.  
— Ты теперь каждый день будешь тут торчать? — спрашивает Селия. Музыка доносится до неё будто сквозь подушку. Присутствие Родригес выбивает из колеи — какая, к чёрту, работа. — В «Садах Евы» подумают, что ты сдохла.  
— Там знают, где я.  
— С чего бы?  
— Так получилось, Салли, — отвечает Родригес, подмигнув. — Иногда я становлюсь чуть откровеннее обычного.  
— Потому что пьянь.  
Среди учениц маэстро почему-то не принято носить оружие — они никогда это не обсуждали, просто в итоге вышло то, что вышло. Иногда Селия жалеет об этом: револьвер у виска прибавил бы Родригес сговорчивости. И скорости на пути к выходу, пожалуй, тоже.  
— Поправь галстук, — советует она. — Как официантка.  
— Тебя это беспокоит? Миленько, Салли.  
Не справившись с узлом, Родригес срывает галстук, и Селия качает головой: похоже, игра на фортепиано — единственное, на что годятся её руки.  
— Дай сюда.  
Она не впервые сидит так близко, но впервые смотрит настолько нагло. Селии кажется, будто она заглянула в дуло револьвера, который ей бы так пригодился совсем недавно. Невыносимая Родригес.  
— Ты такая заботливая, — произносит она ядовито.  
— Да заткнись ты уже.  
Над верхней губой у неё небольшой шрам — незаметный, если не приглядываться. И точно такой же — чуть ниже левого уха. Селия никогда раньше не обращала на них внимание.  
— Тебе не надоело сюда приходить? — спрашивает она. Узел получается безупречным. — Не надоело доёбываться до меня?  
Прежде чем уйти, Родригес целует её.  
Мысль, что она всё продумала и рассчитывала именно на это, приходит с опозданием. Селия почти ненавидит себя в этот момент.

**Принятие**

В «Садах Евы» душно, пахнет табаком и какими-то благовониями, до невозможности приторными. Не стоило сюда приходить, но уже не отвертеться: в бокале золотится коньяк, бармен смотрит на неё с нескрываемым интересом, а за фортепиано сидит Герта Родригес.  
— Ну надо же, — усмехается она, — Салли. Пришла меня послушать?  
— Как видишь.  
— Тогда сиди и наслаждайся.  
Родригес берёт первый аккорд — и на сцену выходит миловидная блондинка, умело движется в такт музыке. С опозданием Селия осознаёт, что перед ними — сама Жасмин Джолин, любимица Эндрю Райана. Вот, значит, чем тут занимается Родригес — аккомпанирует стриптизёрше.  
— Вы здесь впервые? — бармен отвлекает её от мелодии, и Селия хмурится. — Кажется, я вас где-то встречал.  
— Селия Кобб.  
— Прошу прощения.  
Он кажется напуганным: чёрт знает, что говорят об ученицах Сандры Коэн, возглавляющей форт, но её имя ему явно известно. За это время они обросли самыми неправдоподобными слухами, и находятся идиоты, которые принимают все эти россказни за чистую монету.  
Возможно, бармен думает, что она похищает детей и ест их на завтрак.  
Родригес продолжает играть, даже когда Жасмин замирает, а потом и вовсе скрывается за кулисами. Публика, поначалу недовольная исчезновением танцовщицы, переводит взгляды на дальний угол, где стоит фортепиано. Селия хорошо понимает их — какой бы сукой Родригес ни была, она определённо заслуживает больше внимания.  
Пусть она и уступает в мастерстве Фицпатрик, её приятно слушать.  
Приятно настолько, что отпускают её не сразу — Родригес приходится сыграть ещё несколько мелодий, прежде чем она садится за стойку рядом с Селией. Догадливый бармен пододвигает к ней полный бокал.  
Едва ли в стрип-клубе, где танцует Жасмин Джолин и играет Герта Родригес, кто-то думает о количестве выпитого.  
— Не могу упустить такую возможность, — задумчиво тянет она. — Ты теперь каждый день будешь тут торчать?  
Селия вспоминает, как спросила Родригес об этом же, и изо всех сил пытается не закатывать глаза.  
— В тот раз я советовала тебе заткнуться. Могу и сейчас.  
— А можешь и попозже, — Родригес смеётся и притягивает её ближе, хотя, казалось бы, уже некуда.  
В «Садах Евы» не так плохо, как она думала.


End file.
